Shattered like Glass
by Rica S. K
Summary: Hibari was always known as the only child to the Vongola. But everything changed when his twin came back from Canada, due to a certain 'accident'. Yuuya, his twin, never thought his life was very amusing, and that thought has never changed. Join the adventure of the Vongola family, along with the new guradian, Yuuya. Oh, did I tell you? He's mute. Warning: OOC.
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

_His life was a curse itself._

_Well, maybe a little bit different from a curse, because at least if you read fairytales, curses can be broken with a magical kiss or some nonsense magic that was just nothing but fictional stuff that wouldn't and couldn't ever come true in real life. _

_His whole life couldn't be broken. He wished it could, like shattering glass, and live a whole new life as if nothing happened. That was really his one and only dream. Other people would ask for money, fame, or something that everyone usually dreams and aims for. At least those things could maybe come true in real life._

_His one and only dream? Not so much. Soon after, he decided to give up and just live on his miserable life. I mean, he didn't have any other way, right? Live, or die. There were only two options, and he chose one._

_Oh yes, now you might be wondering, 'before you tell me all this stuff, can you be nice person and just tell me your name?' _

_Ok, here is his name. Hibari Yuuya; that was it. There's nothing really special about the particular name. Yuuya wasn't a very common name, but it wasn't a very rare one either. So it wasn't very special, in his opinion. _

_Anyways, he was 16, had raven black hair, or at least he liked to call it raven black hair, and stormy gray-ish eyes. His fringe was cut in a weird M shape, and his skin was pale white. He was about 169cm tall, and 57kg, and his birthday was May 5. _

_Well, it wasn't like anyone cared about his birthday, but still. Just for extra information._

_His mom and dad divorced when he was 5, and he had to leave his twin brother behind in his home country, Japan, Namimori. He moved to Canada with his father afterwards, and when he got there, all received was intense bullying and tremendous torture from his seniors. Throughout his whole life, he was pretty much bullied, tortured, ignored, and sort of kicked out of every sort of thing. His father didn't pay a whole lot of attention into him either._

_The only thing his father actually gave him was painful abuse and curses after work. He was so stressed out, so he actually turned sort of insane. He said he was tired of him, that he didn't need a terrible son who couldn't talk at all._

_Yes, Hibari Yuuya couldn't talk. It's not that he was too silent or anything. He just couldn't talk at all, since when he was very young. Since he was born, really. His mom and dad had a big argument about that, and the argument became this huge cause of the divorce that separated him with his twin brother, Hibari Kyoya. He moved to Canada, and as soon as he attended school, there started the bullying._

_Now, that sounds pretty bad, doesn't it? He was mute, he was bullied and tortured at school, and when he was 12, his father finally went crazy and started to abuse him. When he was 15, his father committed suicide, due to the loss of his job and all the debts he had to pay. He said it was all Yuuya's fault, and then died, jumping down from the balcony. _

_Now do you understand why he said his life was a curse itself? Well, it wouldn't have become a curse, if he wasn't mute. If he wasn't mute, none of this would've happened… just that it did. He was mute, his parents divorced, and everything happened._

_He despised his life. He despised the existence of himself. Why was he ever born? If this was going to happen, then why couldn't he just die? What had he done so wrong to receive all this? Did he kill someone when he was asleep or something? _

"_You're useless."_

_That was probably the thing he heard the most throughout his whole life. Well, it's like he denied that. The only thing he had to show off about were his grades. His athletic skills weren't the worst, but weren't the best either. He wasn't a very brave person, and he was weak. A herbivore, his twin brother would've said. _

_Yes, a herbivore who only had a smart brain but no voice._

_It didn't really take very long to notice, that a 'voice' was an important thing. Yuuya learned that quickly ever since he started school. _

'_Why don't I have a voice?'_

_Oh well. He was born like that. Deal with it, he thought, when he was in middle school. _

_When he was in middle school, he just kept quiet all the time, keeping a distance from people. His face was always in a book, and whenever someone even came a step near him, he walked away as fast as he could._

_Well, teachers were an exception… but anyways._

_Soon after, people decided to ignore him, and he became a forgotten existence to everyone in class. And Yuuya was totally fine with that. The abuses were really nothing, and he could bear with it…_

_Until his father died. He didn't know what to do at first, with all the people asking him questions when he couldn't even answer them._

_After a while, he decided._

'_I need to go back to Japan.'_

_Then he soon thought and quickly added._

'_Back to Kyo-nii.'_

_That was how it all started… his new life in Namimori middle school. _

_And he never knew that he was going to realize…_

_That his 'curse' wasn't a curse at all…_

**Hi, everyone! This is just a prologue, not a chapter. I will start updating chapters after a while, I guess…**

**The reason I wrote this fic is because, well… there are a lot of twin fics out there, but it's mostly about Tsuna and his twin, and how his twin bullies him… I like those kind of fics, but I found it sad that there were no twin Hibari fics, as I am Hibari fan. But I didn't want to make Hibari's twin better than him, because that will be sort of… Mary-Sue, boy version. And trust me, I despise Mary-Sue. **

**That's why I decided to make Yuuya mute, not deaf or anything… only mute. And a sad past there, as well…**

**And just to warn you guys, in case you hadn't read the summary properly… Hibari is going to be OOC in this story, time to time. He would be a little protective about his little twin brother and all… if you don't like Hibari being OOC, then oh well, too bad.**

**I appreciate reviews, even short ones, and I suppose long ones are better. I know how it feels lazy to review, so I don't mind greatly when people don't even bother to, I guess…**

**Until the next time I update, and I apologize for the mistakes and the suckish writing.**

**~Rica~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~ Hibari Yuuya meets a bunch of idiots**

A boy walked through the crowds that were busy talking or doing their own things on the street. Nobody seemed to care about him, or notice him, in that case. He was wearing a black hoodie and black baggie jeans, with a big bag sort of hanging around his shoulder. His face couldn't be seen because the cap of the hoodie was covering half of it, and his bangs sort of covered it as well. If a person sees him properly, they might notice the familiar aura that this particular boy was letting out – the aura that a certain prefect let out.

'So noisy… I never recall Namimori being this big…' the boy – namely Yuuya, sighed as he dragged himself across the road. Moving around so much wasn't really his thing. Well, walking and exercising wasn't his thing either.

'Well, it's been like 11 years… I guess it's obvious that this city has changed as well…' he shook his head, as he pressed his cap down as far as it could go. It sort of became a habit of somewhat, because he liked to cover his face a lot.

As he walked into the quieter streets – where he was pretty sure where his brother's school was – he saw a bunch of middle schoolers wearing a uniform laughing. Yuuya frowned, then sighed again.

'Slacking off, huh… at least they have some guts to do that…' Yuuya casually walked past them, hoping they won't say anything to him. He didn't like talking to people – well, it wasn't like he could with his own mouth, anyways.

Unfortunately, his prayers didn't reach the Goddess of Luck.

"Hey, are you slacking off too? Want to join us? We really worked hard to get out of school – Hibari-san really is scary!" the guy shivered, and Yuuya smirked. His brother was really something.

But anyways. He knew it was sort of dangerous to continue the conversation, but he shook his head as an answer.

"You're not? Then what are you doing here? oh well, you don't look like you're around here…" the guy seemed to look interested in him.

Yuuya just shrugged, as the boy frowned.

"You're awfully silent." He commented, as Yuuya mentally snorted.

'Do I have a choice?' but he couldn't say that out loud, so he just shrugged again.

"What's your name? I'm Aiga Shinomiya." Yuuya took out a piece of paper that he always brought around in his pocket, as the guy frowned.

The paper said: Yuuya.

"Yuuya? What's your last name?" Aiga asked, and Yuuya just shrugged. He didn't really want to risk telling his last name that seemed to be pretty famous in Namimori. Aiga was eyeing him like he was this interesting new science specimen – well, it was pretty unnatural to answer with a piece of paper, after all…

"Ok, it's secret, eh? Well, I hope we meet again, Yuu!" Aiga waved, following the other guys that were now way ahead of him.

'Yuu?' Yuuya scowled. He just met that guy, and he gave him a nickname. 'Oh well… I guess it doesn't really matter…' he shrugged and kept on walking.

'It's no good to get to know people…' he sighed. 'the outcomes are all the same, after all.'

He continued walking through the quiet street. All he could hear was the calming wind, and the chirps of birds that were around him. Nobody really seemed to be walking around, and apart from those guys, none of the other middle schoolers seemed to be slacking off, either.

Before he even noticed, he was standing awkwardly at the gates of Namimori Middleschool. He stood there for a while, staring at the school building, then opened the gates and walked in.

Then suddenly,

"Hey, who are you!" a guy with a weird hairstyle popped out of nowhere. There were a few others with the same hairstyle. They were all wearing this black uniform, and they were all muscular as well.

'I would love to answer, but unfortunately I don't have a paper and pen with me right now…' Yuuya sighed, regretting the fact that he left his notebook and ballpoint pen in Canada.

"We asked," the guy growled, "who are you."

'Uh oh.' Yuuya thought. 'But I can't talk.'

"Answer us, you idiot! Who are you!" the guy grabbed his collar, and Yuuya mentally cursed as his cap fell off. The other guys, including the one that was holding his collar, stared at him in utter silence.

Now, let's just stop for a minute. Yuuya was abused right? So shouldn't he have a trauma about people treating him like this? But the answer is no. Why, you ask? Well, to Yuuya, this was already a part of his life. Hitting and bullying was what he always experienced, and now he was already used to it. Holding collars? That's really nothing.

"Hi-Hibari-san?" the guy let go of his collar, as Yuuya dropped on the ground.

"Who are you! Why do you look exactly like Hibari-san!"

'Uh… because we're identical twins? And are you really stupid or what? How am I supposed to explain why I really do look alike with my brother? Ask the scientists for details about those kind of stuff, not me.' Yuuya crinkled his nose, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's the matter, herbivores… it's getting awfully noisy here." Yuuya's eyes widened. He recognized that voice.

"Hibari-san! There's this creepy guy that doesn't talk at all, and looks the same as you-"

"Shut up, herbivore, and get out of the way." Hibari glared at his subordinates.

'Well, sorry I look creepy, but I think it's better than having a weird hairstyle that will use up like one bottle of gel…' Yuuya mentally grumbled, and Hibari approached him.

"Yuuya?" his brother immediately froze. It was sort of expected.

'Uh… hi?' Yuuya smiled, as he did some short gestures. His brother understood sign language, because he declared that it would be easier to understand him and communicate, when they were young.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Canada." Hibari asked, as his subordinates awkwardly stood there. Hibari glared at them, as they walked away.

'Father died.' Yuuya replied, as Hibari's eye widened.

'Why?' his brother asked in fluent sign language.

'Suicide.' Yuuya mentally let out a heavy sigh. Hibari's eyebrows sort of rose, then soon went back to how it was.

'Suicide? That man actually had good reason to commit suicide?' his brother asked, doing a few gestures, as Yuuya finally stood up.

'Yeah, and it's an excellent reason called "It was all your fault!"' Yuuya replied, and Hibari scowled. His brother had never really liked his father – he was workaholic that never really paid attention to the family. When his mother said that she was having a problem with understanding Yuuya, his father got furious and said that it was her responsibility about taking care of the children. Then because of this, their mother got furious, then shouting, then they ended up divorcing.

I know, that's intense.

'What kind of herbivorous reason is that?' Hibari gestured furiously, as Yuuya shrugged, though he was bit happy in the inside. His brother always tended to be over-protective about him, despite the fact that they were twins. Yuuya didn't mind about that, though he was a bit worried about his brother injuring other people because of this.

"Follow me. We will figure out what to do, for now." Hibari glanced at him, then walked towards the school building. Yuuya followed him, as the bell rang.

"It's lunch… I guess I can ask the principal right now and enroll you in here…" Hibari yawned, as Yuuya frowned.

'I'm in highschool.' He reminded his brother, as Hibari rolled his eyes.

"I know that, Yuuya. Just that I think you should learn a little bit how Japan does its education and all. It can be different from Canada, after all, and if you just go into highschool, it might be a little hard to get used to it. I think lowering your grade would be better than just going in." Hibari reasoned, and Yuuya decided that his brother was right. Japan and Canada were two different countries after all, and his Japanese wasn't the best in the world. Sometimes he would write a kanji letter wrong or something, and it wasn't like his father had time or the kindness to teach him how.

'I guess you're right.' Yuuya shrugged, as they entered the building. His brother's subordinates gave him a suspicious look, but Yuuya ignored them. It was their problem, not his.

"This way." Hibari glanced at him, pointing at the principal's office.

'You are going in with me, aren't you? For the sake of comfortable communication?' Yuuya asked, literally giving his brother the puppy eyes. His brother hated this, because the two looked alike, and when Yuuya did the puppy eyes, it was almost like looking at himself doing puppy eyes. And Hibari never did something as herbivorous as puppy eyes.

"Fine, fine." Hibari gave in, and knocked on the door, then before an answer even came, he opened the door and entered.

'Rude. Well, that's his nature, but still…' Yuuya sighed, as he followed his brother in.

"New student." Hibari shortly said, as the principal stared at him.

"Who is he?" the principal asked, and his eyes were filled with fear. I guess my brother was pretty threatening to other people, though he had never noticed.

"My twin. He's mute, by the way." The principal's eyes went wide, well, if it could any wider that is.

"_Mute?"_ the principal asked again, just to make sure he had heard it right.

"Yes, 'mute', herbivore. He is going in class 3A, starting from tomorrow, whether you like it or not." His brother glared at the principal, who shivered. Yuuya sweatdropped, wondering if it wasn't even possible for an adult to get scared of a mere highschool student.

"Sure. I will give him his schedule, right now." The principal rushed, as he got out a piece of paper. The schedule, Yuuya thought, as he eyed it carefully.

"What's your name?" he asked, and Yuuya wondered if there was a piece of paper he could write some stuff on. Oh, and a pen, of course.

"Hibari Yuuya." His brother answered for him, and Yuuya sighed. He felt like a baby over here.

"I will tell Youko-sensei. You will be attending class tomorrow. Is that fine with you?" the principal asked him, as Yuuya nodded. He loved yes-or-no questions like this. It was either shake or nod.

"Let's go, Yuuya." Hibari walked out of the office, as Yuuya hesitantly bowed to the principal. The principal looked stunned – probably his brother never actually bowed to him.

'That was rude, nii-san.' Yuuya shook his head. Yuuya was more of the quiet but polite to the elder type. Being respectful to ones older than him was his nature, unlike his brother whom that wasn't the case.

"I don't care. You know that, Yuuya." His brother replied, and Yuuya shrugged.

'Where are we going, anyways?' Yuuya asked, and his brother answered,

"The rooftop."

**MEANWHILE…**

"Class finally ended…" Tsuna stretched his arms tiredly, as Yamamoto grinned while walking on his left side. On his right, there was Gokudera with his usual scowl.

"Oh well, it wasn't that bad today, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Well, the first day of school can always be a little difficult, Juudaime!" Gokudera tried to cheer him up. They were now a third year, and things just got harder for all of them.

"Dame-Tsuna, this is why you're 'Dame'." Reborn kicked his face, his leg shooting out of nowhere. He was now as big as a 7 year old, and so were the arcobalenos.

"Reborn~ stop coming out and kicking my face!" Tsuna whined, as usual.

"It's to train you, Dame-Tsuna. Isn't it about time you get used to it?" Reborn rolled his eyes, as Yamamoto laughed.

"Juudaime, we should go up to the rooftop for today." Gokudera smiled, and Tsuna nodded as he cracked his neck.

"Yeah, Gokudera-kun, we should. Let's go up, then."

"Ah, we will hear Hibari say something again, I guess." Yamamoto laughed again, as they walked up to the rooftop slowly. They opened the door, and yes, Hibari was there. With… somebody they didn't really recognize.

"Herbivores, you're distracting. Very." Hibari glared at them, as the person next to him turned around. The 3 instantly froze, as Reborn gave an interesting look at him.

"Hibari-san, I thought you were the only child?" Tsuna pointed at Yuuya, who didn't really look surprised.

"Are you disappointed that I'm not?" Hibari glared at them, and Tsuna instantly shook his head furiously.

Yuuya nodded at them politely, and Tsuna nodded back.

"What's your name?" Yamamoto asked, and Yuuya stayed silent for a while, then stood up and walked towards them. Gokudera scowled at him, but Yuuya ignored it. He took out a piece of paper that was now a bit crumpled.

"Yuuya?" Tsuna asked with a questioning look on his face. Yuuya nodded, as he put the paper back into his pocket.

"Can't you talk?" Gokudera growled, and Yuuya stared at him for a while, then just shook his head as an answer. The three stared at him in utter silence, as Yuuya just stood there.

"So… you're… um, mute?" Tsuna asked, and Yuuya nodded again, as if he was tired of answering that particular question that was obviously asked many times by other people.

"Does anybody understand sign language here?" Yamamoto asked, and Tsuna and Gokudera both remained silent, as they didn't understand sign language at all.

Then suddenly Yuuya walked to Hibari, then did some gestures. Hibari sighed then handed him a piece of paper and a pen that he got out from his coat pocket.

Yuuya walked back to them, then wrote something down.

'You guys really don't need to understand sign language. A conversation is possible with a paper and pen as well.' He wrote, and the 3 nodded.

"You sound nicer than Hibari over there!" Yamamoto laughed, as Hibari gave him a meaningful glare. Yuuya wrote something down again.

'I am. I am a lot nicer than my brother, as I don't bite anyone to death, and in fact, I don't even know how to fight either.' Yuuya shrugged, as the 3 looked at him in surprise.

"You don't know how to fight?" Gokudera frowned, even though it was more like a scowl in Yuuya's opinion.

'No. I do know how to calm my brother down, though.' Yuuya smiled, and Tsuna almost screamed out in delight. Finally, there was someone who could control Hibari!

"Are you going to stay in Namimori?" Tsuna asked, and Yuuya nodded.

'I am going to go into your class. I think. Class 3A.'

"That is our class! Tomorrow?" Tsuna asked again, and Yuuya nodded.

"I guess we are friends then! Nice to meet you!" Tsuna smiled, and Yuuya's eyes widened.

'Friends?' Yuuya thought, still in shock. This boy knew he was mute, and still wanted to be friends with him? How weird…

But Yuuya just slowly nodded, as the 3 sat down in the corner.

'You can talk to those herbivores if you want, you know.' Hibari glanced at them, but Yuuya shook his head.

'No. I rather keep my distance with the people. I am not used to having people around me…' Yuuya closed his eyes, as he laid down next to Hibari, finding a comfortable position.

"I see." Hibari finally said out loud, as he dozed off to sleep under the sun, with the clouds passing over them.

Yuuya decided that he would go to sleep as well.

He had a feeling that this year would be sort of hectic… was it something else?

He will just have to wait and see…

**Ok, end for today… I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. I am glad the idea of this story sounds interesting to all of you. I was truly surprised and very delighted at the same time, because I got 4 reviews! You guys are all so awesome people!**

**And to answer one of the reviewers… I don't know if I will make this story, you know, yaoi. I mean, if you guys want me to, I can, but I am not the exact writer you want to look for when you talk about writing yaoi stories.**

**But I guess I can, if you guys all want it. Just leave a review or something, and if there are a lot of people who are willing to make this story yaoi, then I guess I will make people vote or something for the pairing and all…**

**But anyways. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ Repetition, Meetings**

"Class, we have a new student today." The teacher smiled, as she nodded, gesturing the 'new' student to come in. Yuuya wondered how he was supposed to feel – probably apprehensive, or nervous, anxious, or whatever in that range. But again, he was sort of expecting how the whole class will react. He was used to this 'reaction', after all. That fact won't change, no matter what place in the world he was in.

He reached for the handle, as the door slid open. The students stared at him for a while, and Yuuya thought it was very interesting to see their expressions change from pure curiosity to pure horror.

"Now, I am pretty sure you are familiar with this face, but this isn't who you think it is." Youko sensei quickly explained as she saw how her students were reacting. "This is Hibari Yuuya, our school's Hibari Kyoya's twin brother from Canada. He is supposed to be in highschool, but since he doesn't know about Japan's education very well, he decided to attend another third year of Middleschool."

"Hibari Yuuya?"

"The aura he lets out is a different, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's a bit-"

"Silence, class. I have one more very important thing to say." Youko sensei hushed the class, as everyone paid attention.

'Ok,' Yuuya thought, 'here goes the nuclear bomb.'

"Yuuya is mute."

Everyone's eyes instantly widened. To them, it was one of the most impossible things that could ever happen. To Yuuya, it was just a part of his daily schedule.

"But, he can hear and do other stuff perfectly fine, so treat him like you to any other. Alright? Now, shall we get started? Yuuya, you may take a seat next to… let's see, Akira-kun right over there." The so called Akira raised his hand, and Yuuya had a feeling he didn't want to stay close to that guy.

Akira had dirty brown hair, and dark olive green eyes. He was pretty muscular, and even though he was sitting down, he looked really tall; almost like he was standing. He was giving Yuuya this look – the look that the bullies in Canada used to give him when they 'needed' him. Yuuya took a seat next to the guy, with a queasy feeling bubbling in his stomach.

"Hey, my name is Akira Sendou." Akira said in this very kind and welcoming voice at first, that almost made Yuuya let his guard down, but soon after, Akira whispered in Yuuya's ear.

"If you want to survive, you better shut the fuck up and stay still when I order you stuff. I am the same age as you, because this is my second year of this grade as well. So if you want to live… oh, you get the point."

'Of course,' Yuuya mentally sighed, as he tried to ignore the creepy grin Akira was giving him, 'I was expecting this to happen.'

'But again' he thought, 'I guess some part of me wanted a reverse reaction…'

"… to page 23 of your textbook." The teacher was saying, and Yuuya reluctantly turned to the pages. Akira finally stopped looking at him, and Yuuya was really relieved. Not even in Canada, someone have given him that kind of creepy look.

Yuuya noticed that Akira was playing with his Nintendo in class. It was against the rules, but Yuuya didn't really correct his actions or anything. It wasn't like he was his brother, or in charge of the guy or anything.

The teacher frowned, as she noticed what he was doing.

"Akira-kun, can you please explain how this equation works?" she folded her arms, as Akira cursed as his character died. Yuuya glanced at Akira, who was obviously giving him a deadly glare, like this was all his fault.

"Err…. 2 million?" he guessed, as Yuuya mentally snorted. That was just way off.

"Yuuya-kun? Can you write out the equation for all of us, let's see, to question 34? Everyone seems to be struggling with that." Youko sensei smiled, as Yuuya glanced at the question. It was easy, though most people would've called it hard.

He walked up to the board, as he felt every eye in the room staring at his back.

Yuuya picked up the chalk, and wrote down the easy but long equation. The students looked at him in awe with the exception of a few, as well as the teacher. When he was finished, he put the chalk down and walked back to his seat, where Akira was shooting him daggers.

"Perfect. The next question is…"

Yuuya sort of drifted off after that. It wasn't really like him to daydream and not pay attention in class, but right now, he didn't know why he suddenly felt like doing this.

Maybe it was because he was tired or something… before he even noticed, class was over, and the only ones that were left in class was him and Akira, and the other 3 he had met yesterday at the rooftop. They were glancing at him, talking in hushed voices. Yuuya didn't really pay attention to them, but rather decided to spend his time reading a book.

As soon as he did, Akira smirked at him.

"So, you're a nerd, aren't you? That's quite unexpected for a twin of Hibari." Akira whispered, and Yuuya ignored him completely. It's not like he could answer that, anyways.

"Are you ignoring me?" Akira scowled, and Yuuya visibly rolled his eyes.

'Well, what do you think? All you talk is random trash.' Yuuya thought, as he felt a rough tug on his back, along with sudden pain that hit his arm.

"You're looking down on me. Listen, I don't care whether you're that bossy fucker's twin brother or whatsoever. Nobody looks down on me. _Nobody._" Akira emphasized the last part. Yuuya glanced at the book that dropped on the floor, then his right arm that was being held by Akira. He winced, as Akira increased his strength.

"You understand, newbie?" this was a simple yes or no question. Yuuya was pretty sure Akira was expecting a nod – a part of him wanted to say no, but he knew better than that. He faced these kinds of situations throughout his whole life.

As a response, he nodded, as Akira let go of his arm roughly. Yuuya mentally sighed as he stroked his right arm that was throbbing pretty badly. Without a doubt, it will be replaced with a bruise the next day.

"Good, now-"

"Hey, sucker." Yuuya jumped as Akira frowned. Yuuya turned and saw the silver haired boy who was one of the three boys he met yesterday – the one who was scowling almost every second except when he talked to the brown haired boy.

"Gokudera Hayato," Akira growled, as Yuuya stared at Gokudera. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving the newbie getting his ass kicked, what does it look like to you?" Gokudera shot back, as Akira grumbled a swear word under his breath.

"You better consider yourself as a lucky person. Only for today, I am letting you go, newbie." Akira glared at Yuuya, who ignored him again as he picked his book up. He took out a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled down,

'Thank you.'

Gokudera read it, then 'ch'ed. Yuuya noticed he did that a lot.

"I didn't do it for your sake – it was because Juudaime said to." Yuuya turned to Tsuna, who smiled apologetically.

"Akira-san was a bit mean there, wasn't he? He is a sort of a bully known in our school, and often gets punished by Hibari-san, but well… he still does bad stuff." Tsuna explained, as Yuuya nodded again.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, by the way. This guy is Gokudera Hayato, and on my left is Yamamoto Takeshi." Tsuna smiled, as Yuuya just nodded in understatement once again.

"By the way, why didn't you resist or something over there?" Yamamoto asked curiously, as Yuuya gave him a questioning look as a reply.

"I mean, you nodded when he asked you if you understood and everything. If I were you, I would at least try to get out of his grip or something." Yamamoto explained, as Yuuya thought,

'Ah, I see your point.'

Then he scribbled something down on a new sheet of paper, then showed it to the 3 of them.

'I tried resisting for the past years of my life. I learned that it's just a waste of time and energy to do so.'

And then he packed up his stuff and left, leaving the 3 boys in confusion.

**AFTER SCHOOL…**

'Kyoya nii-san, where am I supposed to stay?' Yuuya asked, doing some short gestures with his hands. He was really glad his brother could understand sign language.

"There's enough space for you in my office. You can stay there, sleeping on the couch and everything. I will also stay at school, rather than stay at home." Hibari replied, as Yuuya frowned.

'How about mom?' Yuuya asked again.

"She is currently overseas. I told her about what happened to dad, but she didn't seem to mind." Hibari said as he signed the papers. Yuuya was finishing up his homework.

'Ah, I see. Well, mom wasn't ever really fond of me and dad, anyways.' Yuuya replied shortly as he answered the last question on his sheet. It was a bit hard, gesturing and doing homework at the same time, but well…

"Yuuya?" Hibari suddenly looked up, catching Yuuya's attention.

"Are there any herbivores bothering you?" Hibari asked, narrowing his eyes. Yuuya was about to reply with a yes, and about Akira, but he decided to keep his mouth shut, because telling his brother would be a shortcut to living a miserable third year life.

'No.'

"Ok… but tell me if there is.'

'Ok, ok, I get it nii-san.'

"Well, I am going out for patrol a while." Hibari stood up, stretching his arms. Yuuya nodded, as he put away his sheets, arranging them neatly in his folder.

His brother headed out, and soon after, Yuuya was the only one left in the office. It was awfully quiet, but he decided that this was nothing but natural. He took out of his book as he laid down on the couch. He found it very comfortable – if his brother picked these out, he had good taste in furniture.

Suddenly, the window opened, as Yuuya jumped, almost making the book fly out of it hand.

"Hibari?" there stood a baby – well, not exactly a baby, really. He looked like he was about 8. An 8 year old kid wearing a suit and holding a gun – interesting. **(Please notice that this is after the curse of the rainbow arc and all. Reborn is still growing.)**

"Are you Hibari?" the kid frowned, as Yuuya took out a notebook and scribbled something down. The kid – as we all know – Reborn, walked towards him to see the words more properly. Yuuya wrote:

'I am Hibari, but I don't think I am the Hibari you seem to be looking for. I deeply apologize.'

Reborn scowled – this politeness definitely wasn't the Hibari he was looking for. So who was this Hibari in front of him?

"So who are you?" Reborn decided this was also a very entertaining situation for him, so he decided to sit around and ask.

'My name is Hibari Yuuya, Kyoya nii-san's twin from Canada.' Yuuya had scribbled down. Reborn finally nodded, understanding the situation. Not completely, though.

"Why did you come to Japan if you were living in Canada?" Reborn asked, and he could see Yuuya's face frown for a split second, but fade after the next.

'There was an accident, and I had to come back afterwards.' Yuuya written down, as Reborn nodded. But somehow, he felt this boy was hiding something more than that…

"I see it's nice to meet you, Yuuya. My name is Reborn." Reborn replied anyways, as Yuuya frowned. Reborn was a weird name, even in America or whatever part of America.

'Hello, Reborn-kun.'

"So you're mute, aren't you?" Reborn asked, as Yuuya nodded.

"I can understand and do sign language, if that makes you feel comfortable." Reborn smirked, as he saw Yuuya stare at him in awe.

Yuuya immediately dropped the paper and pen and asked.

'You understand this?'

'I do.' Reborn replied fluently, as Yuuya smiled.

'Once again, nice to meet you, Reborn-kun.'

'Nice to meet you too, Yuuya.'

**MEANWHILE, WITH AKIRA AND HIS 'CREW'…**

"Hey, Akira, I heard there's some cute newbie in your class?"

"Shut up, you gay. It's a he, you know."

"I am completely aware of that."

"You seriously are fucking gay, aren't you? Well anyways, yes, there was this loser newbie who is the twin of our so-called 'cute' Mr. Prefect, and is mute. He acts like a loser."

"Oooh~~~ a new toy to play with… seriously, after we went into third year, there's no toys to play with!" a guy in the corner protested.

"I know right?! It's like those fucking toys all have some new guys to play with and all!"

"Oh well, but that newbie is mute, isn't he? He'll break easily."

"Will he? He is the brother of our prefect…"

"Just fuck that. We're going to break him within a few weeks – just wait and see."

"Well, if Akira says so…"

"Ah, finally, we have something to play with!"

"How are we going to torture him?"

"Usual way, I guess. Akira, hit, punch, whip, or kick?"

"All, duh."

"Even the whippings? Don't you think it's too early for a starting toy?"

"He'll do fine, I'm sure." Akira licked his lips, that would've made chill run down anyone's spine.

"Well, then tomorrow?"

"I guess."

**THE NEXT DAY, FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL…**

Yuuya was feeling pretty nice that day – nobody bothered him in particular, and Akira didn't come to school. So basically, he was in one of his good moods, though he never showed it.

Until, he found a note that was under his desk as the teacher the dismissed them.

_Come down to the basement of the school, 4 sharp._

He scowled as he read this. He received many notes like this before, and usually it wasn't a whole lot of good things.

But again, he wouldn't want to disobey these orders. Then it led to more horrible stuff, and Yuuya didn't really want to experience them all over again. That was just simply bad.

He crumpled the note, as the bruise on his right arm started to hurt all over again, even though he didn't do anything to it. Obviously, this wasn't a good omen. But still, Yuuya managed to force the footsteps to head toward the basement of the school.

When he reached the basement, nobody was there at first.

'A prank?' he thought, as he glanced around. Then suddenly,

"Gotcha." Yuuya's eyes widened as he felt a hand contact with his back. He coughed, as he fell to the floor. He heard the door click, and in an instant, he was locked up with a group of gangsters.

"Hey, newbie." Yuuya's eyes widened in fear as Akira approached him.

"I had something to pay back, didn't I?" he grinned, as he kicked Yuuya's stomach. Hard. Yuuya coughed again, and this time blood spluttered out of his mouth.

Yuuya felt his body go limp, as he received a few more blows from the group.

'Nothing changes, whether I am in Canada or Japan… nobody will…' Yuuya thought, as he saw Akira grinning. He felt his eyelids go heavy, but he forced to keep them open.

"You shouldn't have made that smoke bomb guy get mad." Akira smiled, as he took out a long whip that immediately alarmed Yuuya.

He tried to stand and run or something, but the other guys were pushing him down. One versus many? It was his loss.

One strike. Yuuya tried his best to just blink out the tears in his eyes. Not even in Canada, has a bully hit him with a whip.

Two strikes. It was getting harder for him. He could barely see anything, and he could feel blood splash all over his face and uniform. Not another person's blood, but his own blood.

Three strikes. Yuuya didn't even notice that he was crying. The group was laughing at him, like this was all just a very funny joke.

'Maybe going back to Canada is a better choice…' Yuuya mentally sighed, as the fourth, fifth, and sixth strike went on.

On the seventh, they finally let him go, leaving him in the basement, broken. They locked the door again, and Yuuya didn't even try to unlock it. He already knew it was impossible, anyways.

'What did I do so wrong to deserve this?' Yuuya thought as he stared up at the ceiling. He felt the blood pooling up beneath him, oozing out of his wounds.

Then suddenly, the door slammed open.

The last thing Yuuya saw, was multi colored flames, before he had fainted.

"YUUYA-KUN!"

**I am very sorry this is progressing in abnormal speed. but really, I have a lot do, and I needed a bit of a rush at the start. I hope you all understand.**

**And here are my replies…**

**Unlimited tears – Thanks, and R81… I will think about it, as well as 2781. And Yuuya, go ahead, go into my dear reviewers reverse harem.**

**Ryouka – thanks, I am glad you like the story.**

**Urara S. H – I thank you for your constant reviews as well, on my other story.**

**Thanks, and I hope you leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Nevermind…**

"Is he ok?"

"I hope he will wake up soon…"

"He'll wake up soon, Juudaime."

'Where am I…?' Yuuya could hear voices. Familiar voices, too. He heard them somewhere… um… ok, he gave up remembering. He tried to open his eyes. He couldn't.

'Aw, come on… open up, will you?' Yuuya mentally sighed, as he kept on trying. He felt like his eyelids were going to open if he put in a little more effort… ok… just a little more…

"Hey, he woke up!"

"Hibari-san, he woke up!"

At first, all he saw was a blur of colors. A variety of colors, really. Brown, silver, raven… something like that. Then it became more vivid, and… he could make out the people.

Surprisingly, he recognized all of them.

'Sawada-kun…' Yuuya stared at the doe-eyed boy in awe. Next to him, there was Gokudera, Yamamoto, then… his brother. Yuuya gulped, as he slightly winced in pain at the sudden movement.

"Yuuya." Hibari said – his expression almost held no emotion at all, but his eyes were filled with both worry and relief. Yuuya smiled, as his brother clenched his fists.

"Yuuya, who did this to you? I'm not telling you anything before you answer my question." Hibari demanded, as Yuuya's smile faltered. His brother just reminded him why he was lying on a hospital bed, covered in bandages. Yuuya tried to lift his hand to try to make the motions he needed, but a sudden sharp pain hit his whole body. He gasped without sound, his body shaking abruptly.

'I can't…' Yuuya answered with his eyes, and Hibari understood.

"Can you move at least one hand?" Yamamoto asked with a worried expression, as Yuuya tried to move his left hand. Well, he was left handed, so if he was going to write out the names, then this will be better…

Luckily, his left hand did hurt, but it was in better state than the right. He mentally sighed as he saw his bruised hand. He could barely see the color of his skin – the only colors he saw were blue, red, purple, yellow, then black. Tsuna handed him a pen and paper, as Yuuya sat up, crinkling his nose.

He wrote:

'_I am telling you these names only because you said you won't answer any of my questions unless I answer yours…it's not for you to take revenge, or bite them to death, nii-san. Promise not to hurt them, whatever happens.'_

Yuuya looked up to see the shocked faces. Hibari was scowling.

"Yuuya," Hibari shook, "they did this to you. Are you telling me to NOT bite them to death?"

Yuuya nodded.

'_Do not hurt them. Don't.'_

As Yuuya and Hibari's conversation continued, Tsuna and the others decided to give them some space. They quietly walked out, as Hibari bit his bottom lip.

"Yuuya," Hibari sighed, "Can't you see that they'll just do this to you again if you leave them alone? Can't you see that they need to be-"

'And I ask you nii-san, what helps if you fight them off? Fighting just makes the situation worse, nii-san. I know people like this. They don't stop, whether the sky falls down or the ground breaks into hundreds of pieces. They don't stop nii-san, they won't. Can't you see that I been through this nearly my whole life?' Despite the pain, Yuuya decided to make the motions instead of writing.

Hibari felt a wave of guiltiness splash all over him. Yuuya had been this through his whole life? Just how much did he not know about Yuuya? Was… was this really the same Yuuya he knew when they were young?

'Yuuya, I don't know what you've been through. But this matter is serious. It's beyond bullying. It's already against the school rules – if it went further, or maybe it already is – it will be against the law.' Hibari replied with his own fluent motions. This was the hospital, and he didn't want to raise his voice.

'I know.' Yuuya gestured, 'I know… but… just don't hurt them or anything. I will tell you the names, but don't.'

Hibari didn't want to agree with this, but he really had no choice. He nodded, as Yuuya wrote down the names.

He gave the paper to Hibari, as Hibari read the names in his mind, one by one.

_Akira Sendou_

_Takuya Fukushima_

_Teppei Shun_

_Jun Amekisa_

_Kira Esaki_

'Out of all people…' Hibari scowled, 'it has to be these 5…'

Yuuya just stared at his brother, waiting for him to say/gesture something. But his brother just simply turned, and waved. Yuuya shrugged, but waved back anyways.

'I'm not letting this happen again.' Hibari growled as he thought, 'ever.'

**OUTSIDE, WITH TSUNA AND CO…**

"I really never expected him to say- well, write that." Gokudera scratched his head.

"That is where I finally understand that even though those two are identical twins, they have different personalities." Tsuna sighed, as Reborn nodded.

"Well, I think it was very kind of him for being protective of the guys who beat him up…" Yamamoto smiled obliviously, as Gokudera punched his head.

"Ouch-"

"That's called OVERLY, AND VERY MYSTERIOUSLY KIND, BASEBALL FREAK, NOT PROTECTIVE!"

"Ok, ok, you didn't need to hit me for that…"

"But anyways… Reborn, what's that paper in your hand?" Tsuna asked Reborn, who was walking right next to him, reading a piece of paper. He was a little bit too big to sit on his head or shoulder right now.

"Information sheet about Yuuya. It's quite interesting…" Reborn was smirking, as Tsuna glanced at the paper he was holding.

"Hm, what does it say, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, as Reborn handed him the piece of paper. Gokudera frowned as he scanned the text. His frown just got deeper as he read more and more.

"So he was mute since he was born… and his mom and dad divorced when he was very young… he had the highest grades in the whole school but nobody noticed… and was rumored to be bullied and abused? Reborn-san, what is all this?" Gokudera turned, as he gave the paper back to Reborn.

"What I found out by asking Verde to do some research." Reborn replied, as Tsuna shivered.

"You told Verde about… him?" Tsuna immediately paled, as Yamamoto and Gokudera felt sorry for Yuuya, who just may be using him as a new science specimen.

"Don't worry, I told him not to do anything to him. And well, if he does, either Fon will stop him, or… Hibari would kill him. Either one, but Verde would not harm him." Reborn shrugged, as Tsuna scowled.

"You're making it a worldwide news about Yuuya's identity and existence, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just telling them about our new member."

"New member? Yuuya?"

"I decided to put him in our family."

"EH? You know, I don't think Hibari-san would let him… and also, you need to get Yuuya-kun's permission before you do such a thing…"

"Oh, I will… he doesn't even seem to know that his brother is in the mafia anyways."

"For some reason, I can't trust you…."

"What did you say?" Reborn smiled at Tsuna innocently, who just shook his head vigorously.

"But Reborn-san, aren't all the rings already used? I don't think any attribute will fit him very well…" Gokudera asked, as Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

"Well… I thought about that. My decision is that…"

Reborn paused for a second, then continued.

"We're not going to give him a ring. Instead, we're going to train him, and make him into one of the most strongest mafia ever… that doesn't obtain a flame."

"But kid, how? He said he couldn't fight at all, right? Tsuna started out weak too, but he had the dying will flames, so he got stronger… but for-"

"Like I said, I am aware of all that. But Yuuya's body build isn't really that bad. His legs are pretty long – almost as long as Yamamoto's, and that's pretty long already. It would be nice if we make him focus on speed. he'll be pretty fast, in my opinion."

"Reborn, are you serious?"

"I am. And actually, I am on my way to his room right now."

**BACK WITH YUUYA…**

Yuuya stared at the sky, then back at the houses. He had nothing to do but lie down on the hospital bed, and it was pretty quiet in the room.

'I wonder if can get up and walk around… it's so boring, just laying down on a bed like this…' Yuuya didn't really like moving around, but he didn't like boredom, either.

Suddenly, the window opened, and Yuuya saw Reborn enter.

'Reborn-kun?' Yuuya thought, as Reborn smiled.

"Ciaossu, Yuuya."

'Hi.' Yuuya gestured shortly, as Reborn jumped down from the window sill.

"So, how are you feeling?"

'Fine. Pretty much fine.'

"I see. That's good to hear. Well, anyways. I came to ask you a simple question."

Yuuya gave Reborn a questioning look. Reborn sat on the bed, as Yuuya stared at him.

"I was just wondering,"

Reborn paused, then reluctantly continued.

"If you ever thought about joining the strongest mafia family in the world."

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leave a review, please?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~ I can die with pride**

Yuuya wondered if he heard the wrong thing. Him? Joining the strongest mafia family in the whole world? That was just absurd. No – rather impossible.

He shook his head, basically indicating that it didn't make sense, he didn't think about doing such a thing. It's not like it would change anything about him anyways. He would still be the useless abused and bullied twin of Hibari Kyoya – the strongest bloodlust prefect of Namimori. What would change even if he joined the strongest family of the mafia? It wouldn't change anything about his true inner self. The reality.

'I wouldn't think about it. I am just creating a fake cover to hide my real self under the shadows. That is worse than being a disgusting weak herbivore out in the open.' Yuuya replied, choosing the right gestures, not to mean anything else.

"Why don't you ever think you can try to create your new self? Becoming something new isn't always exactly a cover to hide yourself from reality, Yuuya." Reborn answered, as Yuuya just shrugged as an answer.

'I don't know, I just don't want to become something like a mafia. It's sort of nonsense and illogical.' Yuuya replied, as Reborn smirked.

"I never knew you were the type for logic." Yuuya shrugged again at this particular comment. It's not like he wanted to become a realistic person – the world made him the person he now was. He had known the reality and how cruel the world was since very young, and therefore he didn't believe in dreamy stuff, just like him becoming a top star or anything in that range. It simply wasn't a possibility.

"What are you going to do if you really can join the mafia if you say yes to my question?" Reborn challenged Yuuya, who was putting on a straight face.

'I don't know.'

Reborn pulled his hat down, as Leon curled around his neck, trying to find a comfortable position for his nap.

"I got it. Thank you for answering my questions." Reborn smiled innocently, as Yuuya nodded, though he was a bit curious what Reborn's real intention was.

Reborn jumped out of the window, before turning to Yuuya to say a quick 'Ciaossu.' Yuuya closed the curtains to block the sunlight from getting any further into his room. He put the soft sheet over his head and closed his eyes, hoping his tired body would let him fall asleep. Instead, he stayed awake, his eyes half-closed under the sheets. Sighing, he put his left hand over his eyes, staring at the bandages covering it.

'The mafia… eh?' he smirked at the thought. The mafia that was always in his head, was men holding guns, in black suits, killing eachother for riches and everything. He couldn't even think of himself joining such a chaotic bunch like that. Yuuya and chaotic didn't fit very well together, after all…

Just when he was about to turn to his left and try to sleep again, the door suddenly crashed open, making his heart drop to the floor.

"VOOOOIIII! IS REBORN IN HERE?!" Yuuya found himself staring at a group with… weird hair. Silver, brown, black, chestnut, green-ish red… what? The man with whitish silver hair was glaring at him, as Yuuya gulped in fear. Then he thought about the question the man asked him, and quickly shook his head in response, wanting the group out of his room.

"You… oh yes, you're the annoying cloud guardian of the Vongola! Why the fuck are you in the hospital like an idiot?" the man asked him, as Yuuya blinked. He just gave a look that said. 'Uh, sorry, I don't understand what you just said.'

"Ushishi… does the birdie-kun have amnesia?" Another man that had chestnut colored hair chuckled, as Yuuya slowly backed towards the wall.

"Senpai, I hope you are using that word with knowing the meaning of it." Another weird teenager with a frog mask thingy on his head said emotionlessly, earning a punch on his head.

"That hurt, Bel-senpai."

"Shut up, you deserved it."

"Scum, let's just get the fuck out of here. It's not our business whether the fucking cloud guardian has amnesia or not." Yuuya winced at the language the man with the scars on his face used. Harsh language this bunch of people uses.

"Oya, oya, Kyoya-kun~ do you really not remember us?" a gay looking man approached him, as Yuuya sort of got what was going on over here.

Of course, this people had mistaken him with his brother.

He took out the paper and pen he had beside him and scribbled something down.

'_Hibari Kyoya is my twin brother. My name is Hibari Yuuya.'_

The gay man gave him an interesting look, then turned towards the others.

"This little boy says he is the twin brother of Kyoya-kun~" the man said, as the others each gave out different reactions.

"That birdie had a twin? That's horrible." The whitish silver haired man scowled, as the gay man chuckled.

"His name is Yuuya-chan~! What a cute name!" the gay man squealed, as Yuuya scribbled something else down.

'_You're gay, aren't you? Just to confirm my hypothesis.'_

The gay man, as we all know, Lussuria, scowled as he read this. Belphegor and Squalo, who were standing next to him, started laughing at Lussuria, as the others started chuckling too at Yuuya's blunt comment.

"I'm not gay, darling. I just prefer to stay beautiful like this, in this state."

"Isn't that the other meaning for gay?"

"How insulting, Squalo."

"By the way, why are you scribbling on a piece of paper when you have a fucking mouth visible on your face?" Levi asked, as Yuuya shrugged,

'_Let me ask you something similar – why do you fucking carry around umbrellas when you can see that it isn't raining? And not to mention – that's like 10 umbrellas.'_

The others just started laughing again.

'_And that mustache looks bad. And your hair stinks.' _Yuuya smiled, as if this was some very helpful advice.

"I told you, that gel you use stinks!" Belphegor giggled, as Levi glared at him. Xanxus was smirking as well, at the straightforwardness Yuuya was using.

"But darling, why aren't you talking? I would love to hear your beautiful voice." Lussuria smiled, as Yuuya frowned.

'_I don't know how my voice sounds like, either.' _

"What do you mean?"

'_I can't talk?'_

"Fuck, of course everyone can talk-"

"Levi, shut up. Ever heard of someone who is 'mute'?"

"What's mute?"

"Your fucking gel."

"What the fuck-"

"Will you fuckers just shut the hell up?"

"You shut the fuck up!"

"No, you-"

"Uh uh, you-"

Yuuya frowned at the scene that was happening in front of him. He didn't know what to say- no wait, he couldn't talk.

"Ignore them. They are all idiots." Fran sighed, as he sat down on the bed next to Yuuya.

'_Won't they kill you if they know you said that?'_

"Sure, they will. Probably I would receive a few knives in my head, and another kick from a few others… etc. And uh-oh… boss looks pissed…" Fran shuddered, as he saw the aura around Xanxus darkening as the argument got louder and louder.

"SCUMS. JUST. FUCKING. SHUT YOUR ASS UP." He growled, as the rest stopped arguing. They were talking about squids and hair gel, for some unknown reason.

"Uh-oh." Fran said with no change of expression.

'Weird group…' Yuuya thought, as he looked at the scene that was happening in front of him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Yuuya let out a heavy sigh in his mind as another voice entered the hazard mess. What else could happen here?

"Oh, firework scum."

"Shut up."

Yuuya frowned. It was Gokudera. There was Tsuna and Yamamoto, surprisingly enough, Hibari next to him. Hibari glanced at Yuuya, who just shrugged, indicating that he had nothing to do with the mess.

"We came to talk about a certain problem we are having here." Squalo spat, as Tsuna frowned.

"What problem?"

"Our fucking boss says he need a fucking new cloud guardian, because that's the only attribute we are missing. We had no problem without the cloud guardian, so I have no fucking idea why he suddenly wants one, but we need one. So we kindly came here to ask about if you knew a suitable person for that job."

"Oh, then…" Tsuna took another careful step back, just for his own safety.

"Wouldn't Yuuya be fine?" Yamamoto asked, with an oblivious look on his face. The other 3 gave him a look of disbelief, as Yuuya blinked, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Herbivore, don't you dare add Yuuya into this mess-"

"That sounds like a good idea, actually." Reborn jumped out of nowhere.

"REBORN?! OF COURSE IT WOULDN'T BE GOOD-"

"Why not? It sounds like it would be way better to add him in the Varia and see how he grows." Reborn smiled, glancing at Yuuya who was still not knowing what was going on.

'Am I just an idiot, or are these people talking nonsense?' Yuuya wondered, as he just sat there on his bed. It was a very interesting sight… not.

"That scum won't be any help – he looks fucking weak." Xanxus frowned, as Yuuya raised his eyebrows.

'At least somebody over there is smart enough to know that I am weak.'

"You can train him to become stronger. I would suggest you to make him focus on his physical strength and other abilities, though. His body is pretty well built for martial arts and all…" Reborn smiled, as the others glanced at him. Yuuya felt very uncomfortable – it wasn't like a lot of people looked at him like this anyways – and he wasn't used to getting all the attention at once.

"Ushishi… I think it would be funny if we take that guy in…" Belphegor walked towards Yuuya, who flinched as the storm guardian of the Varia examined him closely.

'Ok, these people definitely need a trip to the mental hospital.' Yuuya thought, as he looked down, his eyes heading towards his bandaged fingers that were clutching the sheets of the hard hospital bed.

"But no one can understand sign language among us…"

"We can just communicate with paper and pen. Nothing's wrong with that. It would be pretty interesting." Fran said expressionlessly. He was usually either tortured by Belphegor, or bored to death when he was in the big mansion of the Varia, so it wouldn't be too bad to have a companion who was actually normal for once. Well, even though he couldn't talk.

"You scums train him. I am not going to help him even a little bit." Xanxus hissed, as the rest each gave out different reactions.

Squalo looked like he was about to kill his boss, even though he was sort of relieved that a normal human came into the family for once.

Belphegor looked pretty much satisfied, and it even looked like he found Yuuya very interesting. Not in the Verde's 'looking-at-a-new-specimen' way, but instead just the normal interesting way anyone would look at Yuuya.

Levi just didn't like the fact that his boss had let the brat into the family so easily, so he sort of felt a tiny bit of jealousy towards the kid, but that was about it.

Lussuria was putting on his usual dreamy look, and Yuuya was sure that the guy was thinking about something very creepy. But well… who knows? Nobody knows what man wearing sunglasses was usually thinking about…

"So, Yuuya, you make your decision. Do you want to join Varia, Vongola's elite independent assassination squad?" Reborn asked, as Yuuya just blinked.

'Are you asking me to join some pasta's assassination squad? I never knew pastas had assassination squads…' Yuuya scowled, as Reborn chuckled. Well… there was something called Vongola pasta, after all…

"No, no… I am literally asking you to join the mafia. They need you."

Yuuya froze. The mafia?

'I answered that question already, didn't I? I don't want to join the mafia.' Yuuya replied with his gestures, as he glanced at Hibari, hoping his brother would give him some kind of explanation about this illogical situation.

Instead, Hibari just sighed, looking away.

"Yuuya, it's not just making up a cover. Don't you want to become strong?"

'For what?'

"To protect your loved ones. Honestly, do you really want to die like this, like a weak herbivore you don't want to be?" it almost sounded as if Reborn was challenging him about this topic.

Finally, Yuuya shook his head vigorously.

Reborn grinned.

"See? Joining the mafia will you help you in that way. You can become stronger."

Yuuya really wondered if he wanted to become stronger. Did he? Did he really want the strength? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't.

He looked up, and noticed that Hibari was sending him small gestures so that the others wouldn't notice.

'It never hurts to be reckless, Yuuya.'

Yuuya stared at his brother for a long while, who silently left the room after doing so.

"Well? Yuuya?"

Yuuya smiled. He nodded, and wrote on his piece of paper that he had left.

'_At least, then I can die with pride… that I died with at least making an attempt to try to protect, right?'_

**End of chapter. **

**Was that a twist? Of Yuuya becoming the cloud guardian of the Varia? Well yes, I did say in the summary that he would be the 'new' guardian of the 'Vongola' family… but Varia IS a part of the Vongola, right? I mean, you don't say Varia family. I hope that was sort of unexpected. **

**Just to answer a few of my precious reviewers, I am still not sure if I would make this story a yaoi one. I would like to focus on Yuuya healing more, though… for now, I mean. Now that he joined the Varia, there are challenges for him. So for now, I wouldn't start an immediate couple or anything. But I would love it if you people would give me suggestions about the couples! So far, people like the R81 ship… (81 stands for Yuuya)**

**I am very thankful about all of your continuous support! I never expected like- like- 6 REVIEWS! YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST MORE AMAZING THAN A DAY OFF ON MONDAY! Lol. **

**Until the next time we meet!**

**~Rica~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5~ Varia**

"So, Yuuya-kun, you lived in Canada, so why did you decide to come back to Japan?" Lussuria smiled, as Yuuya shrugged and wrote his reply on the paper. He guessed that he would need a lot of paper, to continue a conversation with the Varia.

'_No particular reason; I just happened to move away.'_ He didn't want to lie to the people he would soon spend like, his whole life with, but he decided it wasn't time yet for them to know. He needed to see if they were trustworthy enough, anyways.

"Ushishi… interesting, interesting. He is so… quiet, compared to us." Belphegor examined Yuuya all over again, for like the sixteenth time of the day. Well, it was a rare occasion that a normal and quiet member joined the Varia. Yuuya wasn't normal, but he was quiet. Not like he could do anything about that.

"At least you know that, senpai." Fran rolled his eyes, earning a punch from Belphegor. He rubbed his head then just shrugged.

"Leave the brat alone for once, all of you." Squalo groaned, though he had a lot of questions himself. But before he left, Hibari had warned him – to never stress Yuuya out than he already was. Yuuya was still hurt after all; the wounds didn't completely heal. Stress was unhealthy for a patient.

"Aw, is Squalo finally getting protective of someone?" Lussuria cooed, as Squalo grumbled. He didn't even have to energy left to say something back. Yuuya was squirming uncomfortably in his seat, wincing as the car sort of made a sharp turn, making his bruised arm bump into the side of the car.

"Oi, Levi? I understand you're mad with all the rambling, but drive properly." Squalo growled, as Levi grunted right back. Yuuya could see Xanxus sleeping in the back seat all by himself. He sweatdropped.

'That person really doesn't care whatever is happening right now, does he?' he thought, as he sighed and turned back to look outside the window. They were going up some kind of mountain – Yuuya was surprised that there was actually a proper road. Well, anyways… as they went up, Yuuya glanced at his bag that contained all the stuff he needed. The bag was small, but it wasn't like he needed anything bigger. His father never bought him a lot of supplies, and he decided that he didn't need a lot either.

"We're almost there, Yuuya-kun~! That big mansion over there is where we live." Lussuria pointed helpfully towards the top of the mountain, and Yuuya could sort of see the mansion that was hiding under the massive trees that were surrounding it. He could easily notice that it was huge.

Levi stopped the car in front of the mansion, as Yuuya stared at it for the first few minutes. The mansion was almost as big as an entire school – almost as big as Namimori Middleschool. Yuuya sort of just stared for a while, the shrugged as he picked up his bag, hanging it around his shoulders. It was the same bag he brought to Japan from Canada.

"Yuuya, let's go in." Fran smiled, as Yuuya nodded, smiling back. He followed Fran, as he walked towards the mansion. Fran seemed like one of the nicest people in the family.

'So this is where I'll be living for like, the rest of my life…' he thought, as he entered the mansion with careful steps, feeling the cautiousness rise in his body.

"Brat, come here. I will show you to your room." Squalo indicated with his finger to follow him, as Yuuya obediently did as he was told. They went up to the third floor, and then walked through the long corridor until they came to end of it. There was room at the end of the corridor, and Squalo stopped there to turn the doorknob of the room.

"Belphegor and Fran's room is right over there, to your right and left. If you need help, ask those two brats, but I think Fran would be more helpful." He said as he opened the door, and Yuuya just nodded as they both entered the new room.

His new room was sort of dusty and dirty, and it looked like it wasn't used in a long period of time. Yuuya didn't really care about that, though… he just needed a bed and stuff, and he could see all the furniture essential to him was present. And there was a balcony. Great. This room was the best he ever had so far.

"Mammon used to use this room, but he left. So now it's a bit dirty, but you can still use it if you clean it well." Squalo said, and Yuuya just nodded, as he set his bad down on the floor, in the corner.

'_Is there a broom or something?' _he wrote on a piece of paper, as Squalo pointed towards the bathroom.

"All the cleaning stuff is there. But I can just ask Lussuria to-"

'_I can't do that. It's my room, so now I'm responsible for it.'_ Yuuya replied with a blunt reply. Squalo frowned, but he decided Yuuya was right. He smirked. Maybe Yuuya wasn't really that weak – maybe physically, but not mentally.

"Suit yourself then, brat." Squalo closed the door, as Yuuya smiled thankfully and nodded. Then as soon as Squalo went out, he glanced around the room.

'Maybe I should clean the bed a bit first…' he thought as he took off the sheets. There was just a little bit of dust on it, but besides that, it was fairly clean. He brought it out to the balcony, and started to work on getting the dust to vanish. He hit the sheets a bit, and then brought them back into the room. He sighed mentally as he put the sheets back to where it was, arranging the pillows and stuff right. He winced again as his arm touched the sheets.

'Ugh… maybe I could've asked for some help… oh, but too late.' He thought, as he finished making the bed. Next was the whole room. His room wasn't that big, so he decided it wouldn't take that long to clean it. He would finish it in like… maybe a few hours at the most.

He found the broom in the bathroom, and then started brushing the dust away, scowling as the dust flew here and there. Well, after like 40 minutes, he was done with the broom… so all he had left was to just wipe some stuff, then move his stuff in.

He opened his back, and folded his clothes nicely and put them in the drawer that was right next to his bed. He found an alarm clock in his bag as well – just in case. He was sort of careful about time and all, thanks to his dad. He took out a few books and placed it on his desk, and took out a few notebooks, his pencil case, and finally his laptop. He had a toothbrush and toothpaste as well. So that's all he really needed.

That's when he heard someone knock on his door. Since he couldn't shout 'come in' like other people, he just decided to open the door. He found Levi standing there, and frowned.

"It's dinner time." He followed Levi down, bringing his cell phone with him. He knew better than to bring a paper and pen – he couldn't write while eating…

He sat down at the end of table, where the others were busy eating and stuffing food into his mouth. Xanxus was stuffing a loaf of bread and pieces of meat pies into his mouth. Yuuya sweatdropped at the others who were eating pretty much the same way, except Belphegor and Fran.

Yuuya decided to eat as well, so he just took some small bites of meat and some vegetables. He ate a meat pie as well, and decided the food was good enough. Then he put down his fork, as Belphegor frowned.

"You eat very little, eh?"

'_Yes. I don't really eat a lot. It's way more comfortable with not a lot of food in my stomach.' _Yuuya replied, but this was a lie. Eating little food was sort of like a habit of his. When he was in Canada, he learned that it was useless to eat a lot of food when he was going to throw it all up anyways when the bullies kicked him around. That habit became worse when his father started to abuse him – sometimes he didn't eat at all for 4 days straight, just drinking water.

"That's unusual. You're only like 16, right? Brats that age need to eat a lot." Belphegor frowned, but Yuuya just shrugged.

'_I don't really care about growing.' _He typed, as Belphegor snorted.

"Well, putting your height thing to the side, you need to gain some weight. How much do you weigh?"

'_About 57kg.'_

"Ushishi… Squalo, did you just read that? He's too light…" Belphegor snickered, earning a meaningful glare from Squalo.

"First Belphegor, you're 16 too and you weigh 58kg. therefore, you can't say anything to that brat over there, though I do admit he is really skinny; only bones. And second," Squalo paused, and Belphegor gulped.

"_Don't talk to me while I am eating." _He growled, as Yuuya sweatdropped. He eventually learned that Xanxus and Squalo didn't like people talking to them when they were eating.

When they finished, Lussuria went to clean the dishes. Yuuya decided that he would help, because he did chores all the time. Lussuria was really impressed with him, and they all came to an agreement that Yuuya would do half of the chores because he was better than Lussuria. Of course, Lussuria was sort of happy that his work reduced into half, and Yuuya didn't mind, because he volunteered.

"See? You guys should learn from Yuuya-kun. He volunteers to help, when it was his first day here, and you people always lying around…" Lussuria shook his head, making dramatic hand gestures.

"Well, that's him, this is us. Deal with it." Squalo grunted, as Xanxus just yawned.

"Did you see that, Yuu-chan? They're all so mean!" Lussuria huffed, and Yuuya wondered why his nickname suddenly changed from Yuuya-kun to Yuu-chan.

"I'm bored…" Fran whined, earning several beatings from the others.

"Ow…"

"Then we can just play something." Lussuria suggested excitedly, as the rest shouted and gave reasons why they shouldn't play a game.

"Ok, ok. How about a fighting demonstration or a spar so that Yuu-chan can know what it would be like?" Lussuria sighed, as the rest agreed on that. Battle equalized to the Varia.

'_Sparring? You're going to fight?' _Yuuya asked curiously, as Lussuria nodded.

"Oh yeah, boss? Talking about battles and all, that reminded me of the brat. What are we going to with his ring and boxes and all those useless stuff?" Squalo grumbled, as Xanxus just yawned again.

"We are going to give him a ring and a box animal, but that Reborn scum said that we should make him not use a flame and just let him learn to fight naturally."

"I don't think that guy would survive without a flame." Commented Levi, who was glancing at Yuuya who was talking to Lussuria.

"We'll make the scum live." Xanxus smirked, as Squalo sighed, sensing that Xanxus had something up his sleeves.

The Varia members started sparring eachother – Squalo against Belphegor, Levi, Fran, and Lussuria against eachother… and Xanxus yawning in the corner. Yuuya just watched them spar, as he examined each of their movements. He decided all of them were good, and found all their strengths and weaknesses.

Then suddenly Xanxus stood up and motioned them to stop.

"Scum, you fight this guy." Xanxus pointed at Belphegor, who frowned. Yuuya's eyes widened by an inch – he saw how strong Belphegor was. He knew the flaws of him, but that won't help much… since he was way weaker than Belphegor. What was the point in knowing his strengths and flaws when he was weaker anyways?

"Boss, he doesn't know how to fight." Belphegor scowled, pointing at Yuuya, who just looked like a little vulnerable boy to the other members of the Varia.

"Like I care. Just fight him." Xanxus sat back down on his seat, as Belphegor seemed to be having arguments and debates going on with his choices. Finally, he decided to do what Xanxus said.

"Scum, you need to stand up to fight." Xanxus glared at Yuuya, who slowly stood up, shaking. He saw that Belphegor used knives and wires. A few wrong hits, and it was the end of him.

"Bel, go easy on Yuu-chan, ok?" Lussuria reminded him, as Belphegor sent him a look saying that he knew that as well.

Belphegor easily threw a knife towards Yuuya, who dodged it by moving towards his left. This made Yuuya remember his father – he used to throw stuff at him for fun, and he needed to dodge it. This happened often with the bullies at school, when they were playing the target game.

Another knife came flying, and this time he ducked. Belphegor was getting faster, even though it was barely noticeable that he was picking up some speed. Yuuya dodged each one – he was used to these stuff after all, so dodging wasn't a very hard task for him. He saw the knife coming from behind this time and barely dodged it by moving to the side, following his senses. He almost forgot the fact that Belphegor used knives and wires…

'Bad, bad, bad…' Yuuya thought as he felt the knife Belphegor just threw prick his skin. It didn't hurt, but he felt a chill slowly travel up his spine.

That was when something unexpected happened; at least, for Yuuya it was unexpected. Belphegor sort of moved his hands in the air with light touches that reminded Yuuya of the staccato rhythm – as the knives started forming a circle around Belphegor's body.

"Oh my… Bel-chan is starting to get serious… that's the problem of that boy – he rages up too easily when he's fighting." Lussuria shook his head.

"Senpai just lacks a lot of self-resistance." Fran shrugged, as the others nodded. Yuuya took a few steps back, and in the corner, he could see Xanxus smirking.

'Looks like he is having a lot of fun…' Yuuya gritted his teeth, as he moved to the side. He knew that Belphegor was using knives and wires to do that… and he also knew that if he made one false move, he would possibly die in the worst case.

"Ushishi…" Yuuya gulped. He could see what Lussuria meant – Belphegor was losing his control. It was like his brother; the uncontrollable bloodlust.

The knives started flying towards him in abnormal speed, and Yuuya dodged each one as swiftly as he could, ignoring the pain that kept stabbing him occasionally. His wounds hadn't fully healed, and it was becoming a problem. He cursed in his mind, as a knife stabbed him in the back.

'Not good…' he thought, as he tried to move. Then suddenly,

"BRAT, DO NOT MOVE!" He heard Squalo shout, as he stopped mid-step. He glanced around, and noticed that the wires were all around him. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at all the wires. He was surrounded. There was no way out.

"The end…" Belphegor mumbled, as he threw a few knives in Yuuya's direction.

Yuuya felt everything go slow motion as the knives approached him, closing up the distance between them. That's when he started to become surprisingly calm, for some unknown reason. He could see better – what was around him, and the possible ways that could get him out of this situation.

Just before the knives pierced his chest, he ducked and moved to his left, noticing there was a space he could move through between the wires. He ran towards Belphegor, who looked utterly stunned. Probably nobody has gotten out of his wire trap like this before.

He raised his leg up high. Flexibility has always been one of his strengths. He lowered his leg towards Belphegor's arms, and as his leg hit the arm, the knives flew out of his hand.

"Impressive for a beginner… well, I guess it's expected… you are also a descendant of Alaude of Vongola Primo, after all." Belphegor whistled, as he rubbed his arm, where he got kicked.

Yuuya didn't know what to do – even if it was because of survival, he never, ever, had kicked someone anywhere before. He always didn't agree on the part that fighting solved everything and all, and he knew he was now a part of the mafia so battling someone wasn't one of the many options, but still, he disagreed against the idea of killing someone to gain something, or anything in that range.

And now, he kicked Belphegor. Which, Yuuya thought, was definitely going to get him killed. Or so he thought – the Varia sounded like a very violent group.

'_I'm so sorry! X100'_

Yuuya wrote, showing the paper to Belphegor, then bowing to indicate that he was very sorry. And he really was. He didn't plan to kick Belphegor in the process – he was just trying to get out of the trap.

He was expecting some kind of punch to the head, like Belphegor did to Fran, but instead, Belphegor patted his head and laughed.

"Sorry? Oh, ever so interesting… newbie, you are so cute! Sorry? Squalo, did you just read that? He is sorry for kicking my arm!" Belphegor snickered, and Yuuya frowned.

'_You're not mad?' _Yuuya asked, as Belphegor chuckled.

"Mad? Oh my, oh my… Ushishi… newbie, you're the most interesting thing I have met." Belphegor sighed, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. Yuuya could see for the first time what Belphegor's eyes actually looked like – they were the color of hazel brown – which was a bit unexpected.

"Hey, scum," Xanxus stood right in front of Yuuya, who gulped. What was this man wanting to tell him this time? Unexpectedly, Xanxus smirked – the smirk that looked a bit evil, but amusing at the same time.

"You passed the test."

'Eh?'

"Welcome to the Varia, Yuu-chan!"

Yuuya finally smiled. Maybe the Varia wasn't all what it seemed like.

And maybe, his life wasn't all what it seemed like either.

**End of chapter.**

**Well thanks for reading this chapter too, and as well as your wonderful reviews – you guys never let me down.**

**For now, the pairings… I see that R81 and X81 are on a tie… I don't know, but now that Yuuya is in the Varia, Reborn and Yuuya might not meet a lot, so R81 might take a long time to make the progression. It would be lovely and really nice of all of you if you choose a Varia member for the pairing, but I can make it if some people want Yuuya paired up with other canon characters. **

**I am very sorry that some characters are OOC over here, but to make this story continue, I have no other option.**

**Anyways, thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. You guys are all wonderful people.**

**~Rica~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~ Family photos are never good**

"Yuu-chan, are you going to eat breakfast?" Lussuria came up to his room, with a large fork in his right hand. Yuuya smiled but shook his head. He usually didn't eat breakfast – another bad habit of his.

"What are you doing?" Lussuria came up to him, as Yuuya moved a bit to the side so that Lussuria could take a better look.

'_I was writing an email to Kyoya-nii. He said to write emails once a week… just in case.' _He wrote, as Lussuria nodded, swinging the fork side to side.

"I see~ well, then good luck on writing the email!" Lussuria laughed, and then sort of danced out of the room. Once Lussuria closed the door, Yuuya started typing again.

Since the 'test' last week, nothing important happened – just a bunch of training, and some other stuff. After a while he realized that the Varia had the tendency to fight whenever they had nothing useful to do. Fighting was that useful in Yuuya's opinion, but oh well…

He pressed the 'send' button, and then leaned back on his chair. He stared up at the ceiling for a while. Right upstairs, there was Squalo and Xanxus' room, making the whole situation a bit uncomfortable. It was hard to sleep at night sometimes – because Xanxus and Squalo usually fought at night – and Yuuya noticed it mostly about unnecessary topics.

He stood up and decided go to the dining room to see what was going on – though he could sort of picture what was happening in his mind.

"VOI! STOP THROWING THAT AROUND!"

"Ushishi… the meat loaf is fun to play with…"

"Bel-chan, you're not a kid."

"Scums… just shut the fuck up…"

Silence. Yuuya mentally sighed, as he entered the quiet dining room. There were a few meat loaves sliding down the side of the walls, staining it with the sauce. Yuuya just shook his head, as he stepped in.

"Ah, Yuuya-kun." Fran was the first one to greet him. Yuuya smiled back as an answer. Belphegor grinned and did a very easy hand motion – it meant 'hi' in sign language. Yuuya grinned back and replied with the exact same motion. It was surprising that some members of the Varia were actually trying to learn sign language, even though most of them said it was because writing was too tiring – for both the person who writes and the people who reads.

"Hey, brat. If you skip breakfast, that's unhealthy for your brain and body." Squalo said with his mouth half full with meat. Yuuya smiled apologetically, but shook his head, indicating that he knew – but he didn't want to eat.

"Leave the trash be. He doesn't want to fucking grow, that's all." Xanxus said while biting into some toast. Yuuya sighed as he grabbed a small croissant and took a small bite. Xanxus obviously made his point clear that he needed to eat breakfast.

'Ok.' Yuuya thought as he took his second bite of the croissant. 'It's good.'

"Hm. So you've finally grew a stomach big enough to eat some proper breakfast." Levi commented, as Yuuya sweatdropped.

'_I always had a stomach…' _Yuuya wrote, taking the last bite of bread. Levi, who read the text, grunted in disapproval.

"A stomach that can only contain your dinner isn't called a stomach." Levi pointed out, as Yuuya shrugged. Only eating dinner was a habit too, because sometimes he didn't need to throw it all up.

"Brat, you're fighting with me today. I will show you some moves." Squalo looked at him, and Yuuya just nodded. The Varia members were taking a turn each training him – except Xanxus of course.

"I am so glad he is actually a fast learner." Belphegor snickered, as he picked up the glass of grape juice. Yuuya just blinked, as the rest nodded.

"He is not dumb like Levi – he doesn't take forever to learn something." Squalo smirked, as Levi choked on his food.

"That's mean, Squalo-chan. It's not Levi-chan's fault that he's dumber than Yuu-chan." Lussuria scolded, as Levi growled.

"You're not helping even a little bit, Lussuria…" Levi glared at Squalo, who just glared back in a challenging way.

"Enough about how dumb Levi is. We need to get back to training." Fran reminded the rest, as Levi exclaimed,

"I AM NOT FUCKING DUMB!" Levi shouted, as Fran shrugged.

"Well, let's go then." They all stood up, and walked out of the dining room, as Yuuya silently followed behind.

"Ushishi… Levi, you're sparring me today…" Belphegor smiled, as Levi glared at him.

"You're going to get it for calling me dumb, you stupid prince." Belphegor laughed, as he heard the mention of the word 'prince'.

"VOI! BRAT, THIS WAY!" Squalo shouted at Yuuya, who smiled and jogged towards him.

"Since boss said that you won't use a weapon, I decided to teach you some random moves. You seem to be skilled in kicks, so we're going to widen the range of your kicking attacks. So far, you can do all the basic kicks, because Belphegor taught you last time… then I will teach you more advanced kicks." Squalo grunted, as Yuuya tilted his head to the side.

Squalo took a deep breath, and pointed at the target that was like two meters above his head.

"You're supposed to hit that. With the move I teach you today. This training is to increase your jumping skills, and your leg muscles, as well as to teach you a new move. Watch closely what I do, brat." Squalo grumbled, as Yuuya nodded and watched.

Squalo jumped and when he was somewhere near the target, he turned and kicked the target down. It was sort of like a kick where you needed to flip your body to the side. Yuuya saw it when his brother was young – his brother had mastered it easily.

But that was his brother, not him.

"You try it. Call me when you can kick it properly." Squalo walked towards Fran and Lussuria as he joined their fight. Yuuya mentally sighed, as he walked beneath the target.

He jumped like Squalo, and tried to kick the target, but failed and fell to the ground.

'My jumping is pretty bad… but my legs are long enough to hit it if I just aim well…' he thought to himself, as he sort of practiced the move.

'Tilting my body to the side, the kicking straight towards the target…' he thought again as he tried doing it a few times. After that, he tried jumping and doing it, imagining the target in front of him.

'I think I get it now…' he smirked, as he walked beneath the target again.

He took a step back, then jumped. Before he could land on the ground, he tilted his body to the side, and kicked towards the target in the air.

_BAM!_

Yuuya blinked as he stared at the target laying on the floor. It was cracked – pretty badly as well. Squalo stared at him for a while, as Yuuya gave him a troubled look.

'_Do I need to pay for that?' _Yuuya asked, as Squalo laughed.

"Now I finally see why that stupid boss wanted you to fight without a weapon… you already fucking have a weapon." Squalo smirked, glancing at Yuuya's legs.

'_Wait, wait, wait. Before that, do I need to PAY for that?' _Yuuya pointed at the broken target.

"Nah, targets are fucking meant to be broken anyways. I broke like 200 targets." Squalo rolled his eyes, as Belphegor smirked.

"That's nothing… I broke like 500 with my knives."

"That's because you use KNIVES, senpai. It doesn't count." Fran pointed out, earning another painful punch to the head.

"That hurts, senpai…"

"It's meant to hurt."

"Senpai, you're so mean as usual…"

"What do you mean 'usual'?"

"Ah, Squalo-senpai, Bel-senpai isn't understanding the most basic logic of earth-"

"How is that the most basic logic of earth?"

"You would never understand the true meaning under my words, senpai."

"Will you two just shut the hell up? It's getting like, fucking annoying." Squalo grumbled, as Lussuria chuckled.

"Kids these days fight a lot, Squalo-chan~!" Lussuria smiled, as Belphegor aimed another knife towards the sun guardian's head.

Lussuria caught the knife with his hand, pouting.

"I am not a kid."

"Bel-kun, so mean as always…"

"Do you expect me to kind, then?"

"No, senpai, that would actually be sort of creepy."

"I will have to agree… Belphegor smiling and asking, 'Do you need any help?' imagine that." Levi smirked, as Yuuya smiled. That was pretty funny.

"I'm not some waiter that asks those stuff."

"See, you admitted that you're not kind after all."

"Wait, how does waiters and kindness relate again?"

"SCUMS, SHUT THE FUCK UP." Xanxus glared at every one of them, as they all glared at eachother, cursing one another silently.

'_They were just having some fun, that's all.' _Yuuya smiled at Xanxus, who just grunted as a reply.

"Obviously you scums are too loud." He said, but Yuuya just continued to smile.

'_I suppose. Do you want some coffee if you're tired? You look stressed.' _Yuuya offered, and Xanxus glared at him.

"Thanks to you scums I am tired." Yuuya took that as a yes and walked to the kitchen.

"Yuuya-kun is too kind. Brewing coffee for a boss that calls his subordinates a scum and trash." Fran mumbled, as Yuuya shrugged. In his opinion, Xanxus was a pretty good boss.

Yuuya walked around the kitchen as he waited for the coffee to be done. Then a picture came into his eye – a group picture of the Varia.

'How surprising… so they actually did take a group picture… I wonder if somebody forced them?' Yuuya stared at it for a while in amusement.

"What are you looking at?" he flinched as he heard a voice. He turned to see Squalo and the others looking at him, as Yuuya pointed to the picture.

"Oh, that… Lussuria forced us to take one. He insisted that since we were a 'family' we needed to take a group photo." Belphegor scowled in disgust. Yuuya guessed it wasn't a very pleasant experience.

"Oh yes!" Lussuria suddenly clapped.

"I think I know what he's going to say." Fran mumbled, as Lussuria opened his mouth in excitement.

"Now that Yuu-chan's here, we need to take a new one!" Lussuria exclaimed, as Squalo, Levi, and Belphegor crinkled their faces in disapproval.

"I knew it." Fran grumbled, as Yuuya sweatdropped. He was going to write something about that they didn't need to take a new picture, but before he could, Xanxus stepped into the room with a glare.

Yuuya sighed mentally as he poured the coffee into a small mug and gave it to Xanxus who quietly sipped the drink.

"What's this thing about 'photos' I hear, scum?" Xanxus glared at Yuuya, and Yuuya blinked. Why was the question directed at him out of all people.

"If I ask these scums, they will give some nonsense instead." Xanxus added, as Yuuya sweatdropped. Levi looked offended.

'_They were talking about how they should take a new group photo, since I joined the Varia…' _Yuuya wrote, and Xanxus growled.

"Are you telling me we need to take that cursed trash all over again?" Xanxus glared at Lussuria, who silently hummed.

"Why, it's nice to have a new group photo with Yuu-chan!" Lussuria pouted, as Yuuya sweatdropped again. He didn't really need a group photo…

"Well, I'm fine with it… it's not like he take 18 hours to take it." Fran yawned, as Lussuria nodded. Belphegor grumbled a small 'fine' under his breath.

'_I am ok with it too…' _Yuuya gave in and wrote.

"So that's… 4 against 3! Let's go out!" Lussuria said as he grabbed Squalo's collar.

"VOI, SCUM! I NEVER SAID I AM GOING TO TAKE A FUCKING-"

"Uh-uh, Squalo-chan. Ever heard of something called democracy?"

"What is democracy?" Levi mumbled, as Yuuya shook his head. sometimes, Levi was really dumb.

"Trash… you're so paying for this later…" Xanxus glared at Yuuya, who silently trembled.

'What did I ever do…' Yuuya held his hands up protectively.

Once they were outside, Lussuria already had the camera set up.

"Do I need to do this?" Squalo scowled and the camera lenses that glowed under the sunlight.

"Squalo-chan, boss, and Levi… if you keep complaining, no meals for you 3 for a week." Lussuria smiled creepily, and Squalo immediately shut up at the mention of food.

Xanxus grunted, as Lussuria was the one that was in charge of the meals. Levi just decided to follow Xanxus' idea.

"I am going to press the button… in one… two… three-"

"Bel-senpai, you're blocking the way."

"What are you telling me to do?"

"You two stop moving-"

"Oh fuck- I'm fucking falling-"

SNAP!

"Oh great, the picture must've turned out really weird."

They all gathered near the camera except Xanxus, who decided that he needed to take a nap after all this ruckus.

"Oh great… the picture…. Lol." Belphegor snickered as he glanced at the screen.

They were falling down, while Belphegor was punching Fran's head – Squalo pulling Levi's hair, Xanxus glaring at every one of them, and Yuuya just sweatdropping in the corner of the picture.

"How about we just leave it like this? I like it more…" Fran smirked, as the rest nodded. Well, Squalo and Belphegor only nodded because they didn't want to take another picture.

Yuuya smiled at the group, while watching Fran and Belphegor argue about the princes and geniuses of the world, while Squalo yelled that photos suck. Lussuria was giggling, and Levi was just sighing.

'Ne. nii-san.' He thought, as he looked up at the sky. It was really blue – it was so clear.

'I think I may have found a family that is better than the one you stay in.' he smiled at the group again, and then mentally sighed.

'Though I do wish sometimes they stop fighting over useless topics…'

'They're still a good family.'

That day, the sky was very blue, just like Yuuya described.

Yuuya decided that it was foretelling of the bright future.

**End of chapter.**

**Yeah, crappy chapter because I ran out of ideas for a good daily life arc. **

**The actual arc will start next chapter, because I don't want to make tons of daily life arcs. I will sort of do a few months of a time skip, because I can't write the whole process of Yuuya training. I hope you guys aren't bothered with that. **

**In the arc, I will warn you, the Varia members – well, some, will be OOC. So if you don't like that, then ok, you can't criticize me as much as you wish, but just know this – I have no choice, because that's for the progression of the story.**

**The votes for the pairings are still on.**

**R81 – 2**

**X81 – 2**

**Vote please, since that's going to be up to all of you. **

**Thanks for the wonderful 6 reviews, and favorites and follows. You guys are really awesome people.**

**~Rica~**


End file.
